


现在的年轻人真是想太多

by zongcaiWu



Category: DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zongcaiWu/pseuds/zongcaiWu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当小红鸟在哥谭里头打击罪犯时，留在泰坦塔里头的超级小子开始胡思乱想起来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	现在的年轻人真是想太多

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanL/gifts).



> 提前给三显的生日礼物。祝你生日快乐啦！！！！！  
> 设定大概是提米当了红罗宾以后依然在泰坦里头这样。

\---+---

超级小子在泰坦塔。坐立不安。

红罗宾在哥谭。处理一些“你懂的”的日常事务。

提姆今晚本来是要待在泰坦塔的。但是在接到来自哥谭——来自夜翼的呼叫以后，他就立刻出发前往哥谭。康纳提出过可以送他过去，那样会快很多，而且也安全很多。但是提姆拒绝了他。

“我知道你的意思，康纳。但我最好还是自己过去。”

于是康纳只好留在泰坦塔里了。只不过，他虽然不能亲自去到哥谭帮他的男朋友处理那些恼人的反派，也不能看到哥谭现在正在发生什么，但是，嘿，他能听。说话的声音、打斗的声音，还有，心跳声。提姆的心跳声。康纳知道他这样听着只能让他用丰富的想象力去想象场面到底有多惊险，只会徒增他的担忧，但他就是忍不住。说不定他能听见些什么，然后及时赶过去，替对方挡下一发子弹或者一束急冻光线或者不管别的什么。哥谭的反派有时候比那些扬言要踏平地球的外星人还要棘手，尤其当对付他们的人只是血肉之躯时。

蝙蝠侠不在哥谭。这不奇怪，鉴于克拉克不在大都会。他们甚至不在孤独堡垒。可能他们又去了哪个神秘的外星系拯救世界了吧。这意味着康纳可以随意进入哥谭而不用担心被那个黑漆漆的大蝙蝠逮个正着，但他还是尽量避免这样做。

哥谭就像是蝙蝠的领地，而提姆是蝙蝠家族的一员。每当哥谭出了什么事，提姆总会第一时间独自赶回去，却从不向他们开口。夜翼，罗宾（蝙蝠侠的罗宾，不是他的那个），蝙蝠女，神谕，偶尔还有红头罩。他们总是顽固地选择自己去解决这些麻烦而从不需要任何外物的帮助，仿佛这会是一种不快的妥协一般。

每到这时候康纳都会产生一丝落寞。他清楚这些都是蝙蝠家族共有的特点，执着，坚韧，独立。但这也让他生出了被排除在外的感觉。他与提姆之间有着亲密无间的信赖，高于能相互托付性命的信赖。但是在涉及哥谭的事情上提姆罕见地固执。

就像是他无法真正地融入他的生活一样。提姆作为红罗宾的时候泰坦塔和哥谭是最主要的活动场所，超级小子爱着红罗宾，与他共享在少年泰坦里的所有时光，却独独无法参与对方在哥谭里的另一半的生活。

想开点，康纳•肯特。超人也不总是能插手蝙蝠侠的事情。

康纳自我开解着，留意到哥谭的战斗已经接近尾声。从阿卡姆里逃出来的罪犯已经被收拾得差不多，昏迷着被抬上警车。他注意到现在已经很晚了，尽管对于提姆来说从来就没有过可以称之为“晚”的时候，但估计他是不会再回来泰坦塔了吧。他可能会直接回去韦恩庄园，把身上的血污清洗掉，处理好伤口后，为白天属于提摩西•德雷克的时间做准备。

他听见提姆如释重负地长舒一口气。康纳也忍不住微笑起来。哥谭在经过今晚的混乱以后应该能安定上一阵子，这样的话提姆也能有更多的时间待在泰坦塔，跟他一起。而现在提姆最需要的就是好好的休息一下，毕竟他不是只需要晒晒太阳就可以——

“康纳。”提姆清亮的声音遥遥传入他的耳中。随着尾音吐出的气息如在耳边，振动着他的鼓膜。在康纳还没来得及为何提姆要在此时把他叫过去的时候，他的身体就已率先作出反应，待他回过神时他已经在去往哥谭的路上了。

-  
“当你需要我的时候，小罗，告诉我。”  
-

康纳能看到哥谭市不少地方一片狼藉。考虑到哥谭的反派的疯狂程度，这些也不过是在正常范围内。虽然他很确信提姆没有受很重的伤，但他就是忍不住会去担忧战斗时那些脱落的墙壁倒塌的建筑物砸到提姆身上，又或者他会摔倒在开裂不平的道路上的情形。受伤对于英雄而言是再正常不过的事，康纳见过更糟的，也经历过更糟的。

但他不希望提姆受到任何伤害。

康纳见到红头罩的飞机离开。当他找到提姆的时候被毁得面目全非的大街上只剩下他一个人。神出鬼没的蝙蝠家族似乎总有办法避开氪星人的超级听力（和视力）。提姆的身上有血和硝烟的味道，康纳说不清他是喜欢这样的提姆还是希望他能尽量远离会沾染上这种味道的地方。

提姆仰头注视着飘浮在半空的康纳，露出一个欣喜而又有些不好意思的笑容。

“康纳。”他说，“介意帮忙收拾一下这里吗？就是，让这里看上去没有那么的，呃，糟糕。他们听见我喊你来就先走了。所以，怎么样？”

“没问题。”康纳用TTK在提姆身边清出一片空地，把大块的石块和严重损坏的车子以及一些被砸得看不出原样的东西都搬开。“我能做很多事情，你只要跟我说一声就好，timmy。”

提姆看着他，朝他伸出手，“包括把我送回泰坦塔？”

康纳降低了高度，“当然。只是，你不用回去韦恩庄园吗？毕竟你明天还要——”

“不，康纳。”提姆按着康纳的肩膀，借力一个翻身，稳稳当当地伏在康纳背上。他两手环着康纳的脖子，脸埋在他的颈侧。康纳能感觉到提姆温热的吐息拂在他的皮肤上，背上人轻若无物的重量让他忍不住抬手抓住提姆的手臂。

他听见提姆低而轻的呓语，如夜风中渺无踪迹的烟雾般消散，却如雷鸣般击打在他的心房，让他的心脏窒息般骤停——

“不。我想跟你在一起。”

超级小子是红罗宾生活中的一部分，而康纳是提姆生命中的一部分。

 

Fin.

\---+---

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您的阅读。


End file.
